Sparda High School
by ClareTurner
Summary: DMC3 characters in alternate universe...Eva&Sparda alive,Dante&Vergil are 16 and...GO TO HIGH SCHOOL*Enter Dramatic Music Here* Dante/Lady, Vergil/Alice


Sparda High School

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. I just thought it would be interesting to have the Sparda Twins going to High School, Eva and Sparda still alive…and Sparda as the school founder and principal…Enjoy the fic!

Chapter 1:Girls vs. Books

BEEP BEEP BEEP _CRASH_… "DANTE!"

The alarm rang at 6:00 A.M. in Dante and Vergil Sparda's room. Dante was sound asleep as always, and when the alarm rang, he punched it right onto Vergil's head making him bleed. Vergil didn't care about the wound… it would heal up rapidly as usual for the son of a demon…what bothered him was the fact that Dante punched it right onto his head.

The elder twin growled and got up from his bed, stretched, and shook his younger twin.

"M….mmmm…pizza…" was all that came out from the boy's mouth.

Vergil sighed. He wasn't his brother's keeper… He got dressed into his white dress shirt with a blue tie and slacks. Their school dress code was strict, but the students were given the option to where any color tie they wanted. He brushed his hair, slicked it back into spikes, and went down stairs to find his mother's cooking on the table.

"Good morning mother." he said with a smile as he ate some eggs.

"Where is your brother?"

"He's still asleep…"

"Well go wake him up, you'll be late for school…"

"Mom…"

"Now Vergil…" his father said coming into the room. He kissed Eva on the cheek and ordered his son to get his brother. Vergil didn't protest with his father since he respected him more than anyone else. Besides, they were the son of the famous demon who saved humanity…not to mention the founder and principal of their high school.

Vergil trudged back to his room to find Dante still fast asleep, with hardly any covers on the bed, and drooling on the pillow.

"Dante, get up…" he said shoving him.

"five more minutes mommy…"

"I'm not mom you imbecile…" Vergil said annoyed. He then heard Dante snore. Vergil sighed frustrated. Then he grinned. There was only one way to get the boy up now…he went to the wall on his side of the room, and took down his beloved katana, Sasuke. It was dark blue and white, and was like a miniature of his father's Yamato. He took it out of the Saya, and shoved it through his twin's stomach.

"OW! HEY VERGE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Dante whined as the wound healed quickly.

"You wouldn't get up any other way…stop whining, I didn't get blood anywhere…it was a clean stab…We have to get to school…" he said uncaring as always as he wiped the blade, but it back in the sheath, and hung it back on the wall.

"You could have shook me like a normal person…"

"I did, it wasn't working…" Vergil said emotions unchanging.

"Whatever…" Dante said getting dressed quickly. He wore the same white shirt, but it was ruffled and not as nice as Vergil wore it, and his red tie. He brushed his hair, and just let it hang there. He ran downstairs, where his father was waiting to take he and Vergil to school. Dante grabbed a piece of toast, kissed his mom on the cheek along with Vergil, and got in the car with their dad.

"Dante, you need to be more responsible like Vergil when it comes to getting up on time…" Sparda said to him.

"Aw…come on pops…" Dante whined. "I was up all night…"

"You should get to bed early instead of playing video games all night!" he reprimanded. Vergil was too busy looking over his schedule to care about saying a snaky remark.

When they got to school, Dante forgot all about his reprimand, and remembered why he loved school…

"Why hello ladies! You all miss me?" He said as he got out to see all the girls crowd around him.

Vergil shook his head and headed to homeroom early. He knew he couldn't compete with his brother…He'd rather study and get straight A's

"Uh…hi V…Vergil…" came a voice from behind him. Vergil looked behind him to find a girl named Alice, which he and Dante saved the previous summer, looking at him with a blush.

"Alice…your going to our school now?" He said.

"Yes…my new adoptive parents sent me here…" she said looking away blushing.

"Hmph…"Vergil said turning around and walking away. Vergil thought that a weak girl like her wasn't worth his time. Who cries over a stupid demon-possessed demon? He ignored the girl's cries and went to homeroom and studied before school started.

Dante on the other hand, was entertaining the ladies on many things, such as how he missed them all so much over the summer, and how he's free that weekend if any of them wanted to do something. That was when _she_ showed up.

"I see you haven't changed Dante…" her voice came from behind him.

"Ohhhh, Lady! How have ya been?" he said with his usual smirk. He walked her away from the crowd to talk. Over the summer, her father killed her mother and made a pact with some demon. He was about to kill her, but Dante, Vergil, and Sparda saved her. She was put into foster care.

"Fine…living with foster parents now…I'm glad I didn't have to move away…I kinda like it here…" she said. Then the warning bell rang.

"I'm glad too…Um…wanna walk to homeroom together?"

"Sure…" she said with a smile. They got to class just in time for school to start.


End file.
